


My Final Goodbye

by Paige_SJ_Black



Series: WWE Fanfic's [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Gen, Haunting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_SJ_Black/pseuds/Paige_SJ_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan Knight-Stark, a 28 year old who has all but given up on her dreams and has lost who she once was. A wrestling fan who thinks she lost everything with the deaths of Brian Pillman, Owen Hart and Davey Boy Smith. Can her friends make her realise that she has everything a girl could want when they take her back to where she spent her childhood. What happens when CM Punk, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose lend a helping hand? Will Morgan get her happy ending or will all of their work be for nothing? Will there be heart break in store for one certain Lunatic Fringe?</p><p>(WWE and Marvel Cross Over, will be appearances from Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, James Rhodes, Happy and The Avengers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, no copy right intended but there will be two endings to this story, the happy ending and the sad one. so feel free to choose which ending you would prefer.

Nightmare One

I'm at WWF Over The Edge PPV, waiting for a particular match, on the titration appears a promo for the match shorty followed by a pre-recorded interview with The Blue Blazer. When suddenly I heard someone above me screaming in terror, I followed my natural instincts and looked up, only when I did I wished I hadn't. I saw The Blue Blazer Owen Hart falling freely without anything safety gear, then he landed chest first of the top rope just inches from the top turn buckle. After that he was catapulted back in the ring, he tried to get up just after but fell back, motionless and pale, he was attended to by backstage medical staff in the arena and rushed to the nearest hospital, I was later informed by Jeff Jarrett that he was pronounced dead upon arrival, my whole world shattered. 

End of Nightmare 

Morgan suddenly jerked awake, covered in a cold sweat from the nightmare that she had just had about an event that took place fifteen years prior, when she was twelve years old, the night she witnessed the tragedy of Owen Hart's death. She looked at the clock to see it was only 3:25am, when she turned around she could have sworn she had seen Owen standing there looking at her, just like she does every time she has that nightmare, she always put it down the mind playing tricks on her due to her tiredness, but sometimes she questioned if he really was there. 

Morgan got up and walked into her little on-suite bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face before using a shaky hand to wiped her raven hair from her face. Trying to wake herself up a little bit, when she looked into the mirror she saw Owen for sure this time, looking at her worried and with sadness in his eyes, but he wasn't alone, to either side of him were the apparitions of the other two people she had loved from the wrestling world and lost before their time. To his left was Davey Boy Smith where Brian Pillman stood to his right, like Owen they looked on with sadness and worry, Morgan turned around quickly to look at them properly but there were gone, now she was even more convinced she was seeing things. She just sighed to herself and attempted to hold back her tears. 

“Why me, why are they here with me, I miss them more than anything but it doesn't explain why I can see them” though Morgan, unaware she had said it out loud, it was moments like these she was happy she was the only person rattling around in the house. She sat down on her bed and picked up her favourite photo album from the bedside cabinet, the black leather one with the broken spine, on the front it said Memories that will last forever in studs, she ran her hand over it before opening it to the last few pages and reading the quotes inside. 

Memories are what we will leave behind. Memories are what people will remember of us. Memories are where we will live forever. Read Morgan, a quote that the nine year old version of herself had written when she had first received the book from her father. She smiled at the memories she had back then, when all her loved ones were alive and she knew who she was and where her life was going, but that time had passed a long time ago. 

“Yeah, my memories are where you guys live forever now, I miss you all so much” whispered Morgan as she let her tears fall freely at remembering all the times when she was younger and they were all still with her, alive and well, when death didn't exist to her or taken the people she loved away. She looked to the next quote looking at the picture it was written next to. 

Time is something we should treasure, not just waste and throw away. I'm thankful for every minute I have with my family, my friends and with fans that become like family, like sweet little Morgan – Davey Boy Smith. Morgan remembered when he had written the quote, he had written in on her tenth birthday just months before Brian had died.   
There are some things in this world that can't be explained, and some things that don't need an explanation, like the memories of a lifetime or the unique people we meet, no matter what Thirteenth Hart, these memories are for you to cherish forever – Owen Hart. She placed her hand over the quote knowing what it said was true, but her memories of her past where the ones that haunted her the most. And it still upset her to think the person who had written this particular quote was now dead and no longer with her. 

Gone are the days of summer, something I will never want to change, and why would I want to, just remember our paths will cross again but until then take your chance to shine, be the extraordinary girl I know you are, knowing we will always love you – Brian Pillman SR. Morgan suddenly began to cry at the realisation that the quote was the last thing Brian had given her before he died, and knowing the only way for their paths to cross again would be through death. 

Nightmare Two 

I was at another live PPV event, Bad Blood: In Your House. I was waiting for the match to begin, between Goldust and The Loose Cannon Brian Pillman. My dad was next to me, ready to pick me up so Brian knew I was there supporting him, it had become like a tradition now. I was looking for to the match like always did when it involved a member of the Hart Foundation, I knew something was wrong when Bret, Owen, Davey and Jim came out looking down and without Brian. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, fans of Brian Pillman, we're sorry but the match that should happen now wont be” said Bret looking around the crowd, when he spotted me, he smiled a sad smile, like he didn't want to continue with what he was saying or he was suddenly afraid of what the reaction was going to be from the crowd. 

“You may have noticed one out team mates Flyin' Bryan Pillman is missing, we are so sorry to tell you that Brian passed away earlier this morning” said Owen, looking at Bret, who had tapped him to get his attention, when he gave his attention to Bret, he pointed over at me and my dad. Owen looked shocked to see we were there, almost like he wasn't expecting use there, he came over to where we were, first row as normal, he caused a lot of chaos as he picked me up and took me backstage signalling for my dad to meet us back there. 

I burst in to tears not long after we got there. Owen hugged me tightly with Bret, they always acted like big brothers and did there best on this occasion to calm me down, as they had never seen me like this before. This was the first time my heart had been broken. 

End of Nightmare Two 

Morgan jumped up again realising it was just a memory of when she found out Brian had died. She wiped her tears from her midnight blue eyes and looked at the clock once again, she noticed a ghostly figure there, as she slowly looked up she noticed who it was, his crazy smile was replaced by sadness and guilt but his hair was still wild. She looked back at the clock to see it was only 45 minutes later from when she had last woke up. She looked around the room to see if Owen and Davey were there as well. She once again seen own standing near the end of her bed but this time no Davey. When Morgan looked around again Brian had vanished, only Owen remained behind watching her like he was her guardian angel. 

As Morgan started to go back off to sleep, she could have sworn she had heard his whispering voice, saying something she never thought she would hear from either of them say again, but they were also the words that brought back all the painful memories, although of happiness back. And forced her remember a promise she had buried deep with her mind. It all came back like a tidal wave hitting an unsuspecting town. 

“Never give up Morgan” was what Owen had whispered to her, she looked around at him with tears running down her cheeks, normally she was good at keeping her emotions in check or hiding them but when it come to what happened to Owen, Brian and Davey, she just lost all control over them, like they weren't her emotions. Owen was no longer standing where he was, which only upset her more, as she placed her head back down on the pillow, to once again attempt to get some sleep, although this time she cried herself to sleep. 

Nightmare Three

It was 2002, I was sitting at home, watching wrestling with Happy, while mum was running around trying to organise something for dads company and arrange interviews and other things for dad, he would be complete lost without her. When the phone suddenly rang, Happy answered it but when he heard the voice on the other end ask for me, he complied and handed over the phone. 

“Hello” I said with curiosity as Happy hadn't told me who was on the phone, he just said it was for me. Although I was distracted with the wrestling match on TV The Brothers of Destruction were against the Dudley Boys in an epic show down. That was why my dad had probably phone then, to soften the blow and knew I would be distracted with the wrestling. 

“Hey sweetie, I have just got a phone call from Bret, tell me something bad news regarding Davey Boy, so I'm on my way home right now, with uncle Rhodey” said my dad he sounded so distressed about something and it made me wonder even more of what had happened, especially with knowing Bret had personally called him. 

“Okay dad, I'm just gonna tell mum the your on the way back” I reply before I hear a buzzing noise signalling that was the end of the call and my dad had hung up, most likely because of driving. I put the pressed the end call button before handing the phone back to Happy, and then went to tell my mum that dad was on his way home and was bringing uncle Rhodey. It wasn't long after that he walked through the door, having most likely broken all the speed records. Again. I hugged him as soon as I seen him, he hugged me back tightly almost refused to let go. 

“What is it?, what happened?” asked my mum, knowing something was wrong with the look in his eye and the way he was refusing to let me go, like he was trying to protect me from an invisible monster like the game he used to play with me. She knew it was something bad. 

“Well as you know sweetie, Bret called me earlier on and he gave me some bad news and the job of telling you” said my dad keeping his hands on my shoulders, I didn't know how to reach to that so I just waited for him to continue, you now how fifteen year old's can be. “The British Bulldog, Davey Boy Smith, he passed away yesterday, I'm so sorry angel” he suddenly added, I was frozen in shock for about five maybe ten minutes, before I burst into tears, it was a bit of a delayed reaction, I felt as if my heart had been ripped out and stamped on all over again. My mum and dad hugged me tightly, my dad whispering something in my ear in an attempt on cheering me up, it did a little bit, but still hurt finding out Davey Boy was gone. 

End of Nightmare Three

Morgan woke up again but this time, she didn't bother attempting to sleep again as she knew she was going to be plagued by the memories and the unresolved emotions connected to them. She looked around and noticed the three stood near her wall of memories, she went over to it, looking over it carefully at all her achievements, happy times and memories, as well as the time when she made her dream a reality. Well at least one of them. She smiled at the memories that were there, there was tickets for her first concert, and wrestling show, as well as things she had written and pictures of everyone she loved in life. As well as her predictions for the future of the wrestling company, the one she grew up around. WWE. She noticed there was two very important picture missing, one that Edge and Christian had done for her, they did every year. And the other one they had especially edited with the help of her dad. 

She went through her draws in attempt to find the picture of WWE class of 2015, it was a picture of every wrestling in WWE at the moment both on the main roster and in NXT, she smiled and added it to her wall, she found the one they had specially done, a picture of the Hart Foundation and everyone of her loved ones surrounding her, happy and smiling. That would have been a great memory if it had actually happened. They gave it to her for her birthday, three years ago. 

It was then that she decided it was time to go back to something she loved and to her roots, maybe what she needed was to do something she did as a childhood or rather what her childhood consisted on until she hit twelve years old. Where most of her happy memories of a child were. She went on the internet and found when they would be around, she smiled as she planned her trip, knowing that her two best friends would agree to it, after all Edge and Christian were there. She was going to travel with the WWE for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Morgan was going out with her best friends Drew Copeland, Edges younger sister and Christian's girlfriend, and Erin Sambell. Both of them were aware of what she was going through and have spent their time trying to help her get through it, today was going to be no different as to them they were spending time with the best friend and helping her through her tough time, like he had done for them countless times in the past. Today they wee going to the shopping mall, and then they were planning on going to the little park where they first met each other and become life long friends. When there they would meet up with Edge and Christian and four co-workers of their choice, but all that was a surprise for Morgan as the wanted to give her something to look forward to other than hanging out with them. 

There was a bang on Morgan's front door, she smiled as she knew from the constant bangs that Drew was one of the people on the other end and that there was a high possibility that Erin was with her, she smiled when she opened the door, putting on her mask to hide her tears although she was sure they could see through it by now. Seeing her two best friends standing there smiling back at her, Morgan smiled and stepped aside letting the pair in. 

“How was your night, my super hot rock chick?” said Drew, laughing a bit at the look of her friends faces, soon enough Morgan and Erin started to laugh as well, as one thing that always brightened their day was Drew's bubbly personality. The friends or as they were known Pip, Zip and Chip, they were the nicknames there they given in school, they smiled at each other and then turned to Morgan waiting for an answer. 

“It was okay, the same as normal, and I'm planning to go back to my roots and travel with WWE for a while, you guys wanna come?” asked Morgan, explaining what she had planned, she was also aware they wanted to travel with WWE but never had the money to do it, they loved Wrestling just as much as she did, Drew had grown up with her brother talking about and his dreams to become one, and with Christian doing the same thing. Erin had gotten into thanks to Morgan and Drew, but she loved watching it, and had dreams of travelling with them for a while. So Morgan asking was the last thing she was expecting but she was surprised at the offer. Erin and Drew looked at each other and smiled. 

“We would loved to, after all we are all big fans, and we promised to go with you if you were going to start to face things again, so since this is your first time travelling with them since 1999, then we would be pleased to join you. Thank you Morgan” said Erin, she had made a promise to her friends that if they need to travel to get over something then she would join them, Morgan had to travel with the WWE to finally start to get over everything that had been plaguing her for so long, she was happy that Morgan trusted her enough to ask her and Erin to go with her, especially when she could have done it alone, but that wasn't Morgan's way.

“This is also a thank you for helping me for so long. We leave next week when Edge and Christian go back” replied Morgan, smiling at her friends, she wanted to thank them for never giving up on her and trying to make her smile, even if that did include some terrible blind dates and ridiculous speed dating. As well as some not so memorable nights out. It was an expensive thank you but they were worth it, they always had been in her eyes, she loved them like the siblings she never had, as they had been there for her through all of it, stayed with her as she cried the endless tears and eat ice cream and watch old TV shows when she didn't want to go out anywhere. They were true friends. 

At the shopping mall, they went to all different shops, they went to New Look and House of Frazer for Drew, Top Shop and Bank for Erin and for Morgan they went to Blue Banana and Hot Topics, they saw different adverts including one dedicated to a fairly unusual rock star asking them to return to the world of music, they also noticed the singers last album Noir Whispers is still in the top ten mst listened to albums, they smiled as they walked out of the shop and back to Morgan's. 

When they go back to Morgan's house, Drew said she wanted to go to the park, where the three first met, she said that herself and Erin had arranged a surprise for Morgan there and they had to be there in about twenty minutes. Morgan smiled at her friends and agreed to go, there was happy memories there ones that she always loved to remember. That and she was curious as to why they had to be there within a time limit and what exactly this surprise was. 

When they got to the park, Morgan couldn't believe who was there waiting there for her. She literately jumped out of the car and ran towards the group of five, although she only knew two of them, she hugged the two she did know and helped them shock the other three at the same time. 

“Hey Morgan, It's good to see you again” said Edge as he hugged her, her picked her up and spun her in circles, hearing her laughing when he put her down she went and hugged Christian, who had a big smile on his face as it had been a while since he seen his girlfriends rock star best friend. 

“Hey, how's the rock star of the group doing?” asked Christian kissing her on the cheek before letting her go and then looking at Edge before turning to face their three co-workers who were standing there in total shock at what had just happened right in front of them, they were confused about where she had come from, as they had only seen a blur of black and white go past them, the were also curious as to know who this mysterious raven haired lady was. 

“Do you two know this hot chick?” asked Dean looking at Morgan, wondering who she was, she smiled at him and the two either side of him before finally being joined by Erin and Drew, Dean, Seth and Roman smiled and waved at them as they already knew both Erin and Drew. 

“Yes Dean Ambrose, they do know who, Miss Rock Chick here is” replied Drew bouncing all over the place making everyone laugh with her hyperness, she smiled innocently at her brother Edge and at Christian along with everyone else, before launching herself at her boyfriend, knocking him to the ground and kissing him on the lips. “I win” she whispered letting him up. 

“Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, this is the Rock Star of our little group, Morgan Knight-Stark and trust us she has had a past with WWE and with the world of rock music, and we're sure all three of you will get along with her” said Erin informing them on who the girl with Raven black hair and midnight blue eyes was. Morgan smiled at them and offered them a hand, being polite without scaring them away, if they weren't already tempted, they weren't exactly the most normal group of friends. 

“How have you had a history with WWE and the music world, you're not much younger than we are and we have been in WWE or the main roster coming up to three years?” asked Seth being sure he would have remembered if she had a run with WWE, as he never forgot a face of a girl he found attractive, and he was sure Dean would have noticed if she was there as well. He also hopped she wasn't just some huge fan girl that was bordering on stalker. 

“I was always around backstage with the Hart Foundation when I was younger and even got to accompany them to the ring for several of their matches. I became pretty close with them. And for the music bit, I have released several albums in the rock world under my stage name, bur I stopped trying to get over my personal issues” explained Morgan clearly surprising every member of The Shield, she smiled at them none the less. 

“Yeah Bret and Owen even went as far as calling her their little sister, as she was always there and hanging out with them backstage, if I remember rightly your last appearance you last appeared in WWE at Raw is Owen” said Edge helping them with a little more information and reminding Morgan of when she was last there, she stood next to him that night, and brought tears to everyone eyes, talent and fans alike. 

“Wow, you certainly had a hell of a life so far, being around WWE when you were growing up and being a rock star at one point, which if you don't mind me asking what was your stage name?” asked Roman amazed that this was the girl that he had heard so much about from Edge and Christian on the flight there. 

“I can't tell you that, as I might return to it one day” answered Morgan, making them wonder even more, she smiled at them before running towards the empty park with Erin, Drew and Christian, Christian shouting for help as he was with three girls on his own, he was joined by Edge and Dean, where as Roman and Seth looked at each other then walked slowly walking towards the park to join the rest of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they were all finished in the park, they all headed back to Morgan's house, since it was a Saturday and they always catch up on missed TV programs on that day when they were reunited and together again as a group. As they walked back to Morgan's they talked about all sorts of things, mainly Roman, Dean and Seth asking the girls main Morgan question to get to know her a little better. That was until Morgan tripped over something and landed with a crash on the floor, making the others around her worry, until Edge turned her over to check on her and noticed she was laughing at her own misfortune, only she could do something like that. 

“Morgan, you okay?” asked Christian starting to laugh with her and the rest of the group just because Morgan was making them laugh, she nodded while trying to get up off the floor, it was at that point Christian noticed her knee was bleeding. “Morgan your right knee if bleeding” suddenly said Christian drawing her attention to it, she looked down at her torn black jeans seeing the blood, looked back up and shrugged before hugging Erin and Drew like nothing had happened. It was at this point that Drew finally noticed something. 

“Edge, I though you said you were bringing four co-workers?” asked Drew noticing there was only three of them instead of four like her brother had mentioned, he turned and smiled at Christian while The Shield members looked total confused and interest at the same time but stayed quiet watching to see what was going to happen. Then being confused and intrigued was how they had spent the first couple of hours of their trip thrust far. 

“There are four, Roman, Dean, Seth and Christian” said Edge pointing out there were four while hoping they didn't catch him out again like they had a talent for doing, Christian too would often be caught out by the doing that. Morgan, Erin and Drew all looked at each other with the same look. In there eyes as Morgan did when she used to play pranks on people when she was younger. 

“Sorry to disappoint you but Christian doesn't count. He lives with Drew” said Erin catching Edge of guard and informing the Shield members that Christian indeed live with Edge's younger sister. Edge looked at Christian and sighed knowing the girls weren't going to be easy to fool. Roman, Dean and Seth didn't know what else other to look on and either smirk or laugh at how the girls were catching the legendary E&C out at every turn. 

“Okay, okay we give in the other is someone very familiar to all of us since you watch the wrestling on TV. He is waiting at Morgan's at the moment, he sent me and Edge a message when the got there five minutes ago” said Christian, knowing there was no point arguing with the three girls, as the could always catch either him or Edge out whenever they wanted and then you had the mischievous spark with Morgan which meant anything could happen, jokes or just plain fun. 

After five minutes of walking they finally arrived at Morgan's front door, all three girls were shocked to see who the fourth co-worker was, it was the Straight Edge Superstar, The Best In The World, CM Punk. Each of the boys showed respected to him as Morgan opened the door to let them in, once they were she informed Punk and The Shield were everything was, since they would be staying wither to save spending extra money on a hotel room. 

“Okay for those who don't know, the kitchen is at the back, the living room is to the right and to the left is my office and the downstairs bathroom, upstairs is the second of the bathrooms and five bedrooms” said Morgan informing them where eveyrhting was before smiling at them and walking towards the kitchen. 

“Oh Punk, that was Morgan, she is the owner of this place, the prankster and the rock star of the group, over there is Erin, she is the creative one and the mini researcher of the group who promised to keep the second stop of the trip a secret, and this here is Drew, Edge's little sister and my girlfriend” said Christian filling Punk in on who the girls were, so he wasn't so confused. 

During their time there they talked about everything, including something Morgan would have preferred to avoid, the possibility of being haunted by the people you loved. Edge was talking when Morgan looked to the left towards the blood red feature wall of the living room, her smile had faded with tears replacing it as she noticed Owen looking at her but this time he was smiling. 

“Hey you okay?” asked Dean who was sitting between Morgan and Punk, he noticed that she was no longer paying attention and looking towards the unusual feature wall with her smile gone and tears in her midnight blue eyes. “Hey guys, err Morgan is crying” said Dean, the others turned to her straight away and stopped talking. 

“Oh Jesus, sorry Morgan, I forgot you avoid this subject like the plague, I should have considered that before we started it” said Edge with sympathy that he had made of his friends suddenly cry like that, Morgan only nodded and tried her hardest to smile, but not convincing anyone not even herself, she knew Edge was feeling guilty so she was trying hard to ease the guilt as he couldn't have know that she was going to react like this. 

“Do you mind if we ask what caused you to avoid this subject?” asked Punk seemly one of the worriest out of the bunch, but he could tell by the way Dean was looking that he too was worried. Morgan turned and nodded, taking a deep breath while wiping her tears away, unsure of whether they would think she was a nut case. She looked over to where she had seen Owen then back to the people she would explain things to. 

“This is going to sound really crazy, but since I was ten going on eleven I have been haunted by someone I loved, or people I loved during my childhood. They were like family to me” said Morgan beginning to cry, she put her head down letting her never ending tears fall freely, Dean doing something out of the ordinary for him, pulled the crying girl towards him and hugged her while she cried. 

“Morgan was around WWE a lot when she was younger, on her ninth birthday her dad arranged for her to meet The Hart Foundation, Bret and Owen became really close to her and thought of her as their little sister, she was there when they announced that Brian had died, Bret phoned her dad when Davey Boy passed on, and she literately witnessed Owen's death” said Christian hugging Drew, knowing her heart was breaking seeing one of her best friends like this. 

“I see Owen more than any of them, Brian and Davey appear from time to time” said Morgan getting up and going upstairs to retrieve something. Roman and Punk looked totally shocked at what they heard, where's Seth seemed to have tears appearing in his eyes, that someone so sweet natured as Morgan could go through something like that. Where as Dean looked like his heart had just shattered, when Morgan returned she had hold of a photo album, the black leather one with the broken spine. “Here theses are the pictures, of all the time I spent with them as a child and a quote written by each member and myself.” said Morgan. Handing the photo album over to one of the boys. “Be careful with it please, it means a lot to me” added Morgan. 

They all looked through it, amazed at how many times she was backstage, with The Hart Foundation, there was pictures of her with every member of the Hart Foundation, being a bell ringer, guest commentator and ring announcer, dressed as a wrestler and in the ring with the Hart Foundation at In Your House: Canadian Stampede. The when they turned to the back of the album where each of the quotes were. 

“Memories are what we leave behind, memories are what people will remember of us. Memories are where we will live forever. Memories will never die – Morgan Knight-Stark” read Dean reading the full quote that Morgan had written when she was younger, he smiled and once again hugged her, while passing the album on to Roman. 

“Gone are the days of summer, something I will never want to change, and why would I want to? Just remember our paths will cross again, but until then take your chance to shine, be the extraordinary girl I know you are, knowing we will always love you – Brian Pillman SR” read Roman, with tears appearing in his eyes at what he had just read out loud and what he had heard. 

“It's not who we are that matters, it's what we do, we could try and change the world or just simply be there for someone, be a role model, an older sibling, someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, just remember the hardest decisions in life are the difficult ones – Jim Neidhart” read Christian thinking what he had just read was true, he smiled down at Drew who was sitting in his lap and then Erin who was with Roman and Hope who was with Dean. 

“Time is something we should treasure, not just waste and throw away, I'm thankful for every minute I have with my family, friends and with fans that become like family like sweet little Morgan – Davey Boy Smith” read Seth as he read out the quote written decades before with a small smile appearing on his face. 

“Follow your dream with passion and you will find what you are looking for, follow them with love for what your doing and your questions will be answered. By being yourself and not who others want you to be, is the best way to follow the path you have chosen, just be there for the people you live when they need you, and be a role model while fulfilling your dreams and you wont have any regrets – Bret Hart” read Edge, being the first one to notice that Hope had given up on her dreams of becoming a rock-star because she had no one to be there for when they needed it, he looked at Morgan with tears in his eyes before smiling a sad smile and handing the album over to Punk. 

“There are some things in this world that can't be explained and some things that don't need an explanation, like the memories of a lifetime or the unique people we meet no matter Thirteenth Hart, these memories are for you to cherish forever – Owen Hart” read Punk reading the last quote in the album, then passing the it back to it's owner, Edge whispered something to his friends only hoping that they could help on his new mission.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day the group met up at Morgan's, Edge had gone back to Drew's with Erin, Christian and Drew, where as CM Punk, Roman, Dean and Seth stayed at Morgan's in her spare bedrooms, Seth had been asking questions about Erin most of the night, Edge on the other hand had been coming up with a plan to get Morgan to follower her dreams once again, he had stayed up most of the night and even phone a few people very close to her and arranged a plan with them, lucky for him they all agreed to the idea. 

Once the remaining four got to Morgan's house, Drew did her normal knock on the door. Morgan smiled when she opened the door and hugged all of them, before letting them go into the kitchen to get something to each and drink with the others that stayed with her. Edge asked to speak with his co-workers in private for a few minutes, Morgan smile and lead them to her study warning them not to move anything. Once they were in there she returned to the kitchen down the hall. 

“Dean, I've noticed that you are getting close to Morgan, so I was wondering if you and the three of you would help me out with a plan I have to get Morgan to follow her dreams again” said Edge looking at the four of them, he would do anything it took to get Morgan to do the some thing she enjoyed the most besides wrestling, and the one thing she had given up on because she no one to support, with her dad working for some secret company, her mother the CEO of her father's company, Edge and Christian away with WWE, Drew and Erin at work most of the time. Edge looked around the office noticing she still had things that reminded her of what she did, there were concert tickets on the wall along with some song lyrics and poems. 

“Well she is hot and sweet as she let all four of us stay here, what's the plan?” asked Dean looking at Edge and hoping he wouldn't flip out at him for falling for Morgan, while he waited he looked around the room and noticed Edge looking at a picture above the desk, Dean, Roman, Seth and Punk all joined him in looking at it, Edge had completely forgotten that picture being taken, but found it amusing that she hung it in her study. The picture was taken by Jeff Hardy when they were all in WWE, Morgan was under her stage name back then, she was in middle with Edge and Erin to her left and Christian and Drew to her right, all smiling and Morgan had her face covered to hide her identity. 

“Morgan, was a rock star, but she gave up on it a few years ago, when everything that's going on got to much for her to handle, and the fact no one was around for her to help if they needed it, she an adopted child. So I was thinking of helping her realise she does have people that need her help, we do and you four, even if we aren't related to her by blood” said Edge, he smiled at the four of them hoping they would agree. 

“I'm in, who was she in the music world? And are we the only helping he?” asked Punk, Edge pointed to another picture on the wall in the office one with Hope and Bret “Hit-man” Hart take a few years before, all four in the room looked total god-smacked that Bret Hart was going to be helping them. 

“We're in” said Roman, volunteering himself and Seth for the task, “When will the plan be put in motion so all of us could be ready and all” asked Roman well Seth was stood there in total disbelief that he had been roped into helping Morgan through Roman, but he though if Erin was helping then it would be a good way to impress her. 

“Bret will meet us in the next city we are going to, all three girls are coming with us and Morgan ticket has been paid for in advance by her dad, who was arranged pretty much everything, including a parcel sent to one city and letter for her sent to each one, I may need your help quite a bit in Kansas” said Edge informing them of what was happening. 

“Okay sounds interesting” replied Seth speaking for the first time, while finding interesting, for the reason Edge would need their help more in Kansas City than any other venue on the tour, but agreed to it none the less. 

“She hasn't been to Kansas City in fifteen years, and the arena we are in is the same one where the accident happened, and probably the main reason she finds in hard to let go of the past. She hasn't been there since May 23rd 1999, the day of Over The Edge. The day she witnessed Owen Hart's fall from the rafters” said Edge informing them of why she hadn't been there for over 15 years. 

“Jesus Christ” said Dean speaking his mind, “No wonder she is like this, and you said Owen was one of them that was like an older brother to her, she witnessed what happened to him” added Dean now only understanding along with Seth, Roman and Punk why she was really like this, emotional trauma.

“I will tell you her stage name only if you promise me you will never tell another living soul until she is ready for people to find out” said Edge making them promise by doing the wrestler handshake, that they all knew and would never break. After they had done that Edge whispered to them what her stage name was, all of them once again had a look of disbelief on their faces mixed with shock. 

After all four of them returned to the kitchen and their seats at the table, Roman next to Christian who had stayed with the girls. Dean next to Morgan, Punk opposite side of the table to Drew and Seth next to Erin all of them tried to put a smile on their lips hoping the girls or Christian wouldn't guess what they were up to, unknown to them both Christian, Drew and Erin were in on the plan and were smiling at them. 

“Edge what did you do to the four of them in there?” asked Hope, looking at each of them noticing there was a certain sparkle in their eye that wasn't there before they went into the study, Edge looked at her confused but also knew it wouldn't have took her that long to notice something different about him. “Before they went into the room with you, they were half a sleep still and didn't have a twinkle in their eyes like they do now” added Morgan she was rather good at noticing things when they sudden change. 

“Okay I give, they agreed to help me with something, a surprise for you, since you have been a good friend to us and been here when either of us have needed you and I told them who you were when you are in rock chick mode. Before you ask you parents already know and are in on it” said Edge replying to her question, he was surprised when she burst into laughter but knew this was all part of the package that came with Morgan. 

A Few Days Later 

it was time to go back to the WWE, and the girls were going with them, to travel with WWE for a while, they were going to San Antonio, Texas for the live Raw show, Morgan was all packed, when she looked around to find where she had put her writing pad, her sketch book. When she turned around she noticed Owen standing there with Davey Boy and Brian either side of him, they were smiling and nodded at her like they were proud of her for agreeing planning this trip and taking both of her close friends with her. Suddenly all three looked towards the bedroom door at that point Punk and The Shield walked in, Punk and Roman stopped in their tracks and just stared on in shocked, Dean laughed nervously like he could believe what he was seeing and Seth, well he just stopped what he was saying at the sight of the three of them. Morgan couldn't help but laugh as Owen, Brian and Davey disappeared. 

After all five of them went downstairs, The Shield joined Morgan in her black Range Rover, where as Punk, Edge, Christian, Erin and Drew were all in the hired mini van, they all agreed to meet at the airport, so they could all be together when they got on the plane, they had become like a little family n the short week that they had spent time together. 

At the airport Morgan was just about to pay for her ticket when the manager of the airport come up to her and handed her picket over to her, telling the receptionist that the ticket had been paid for in advance and the person who paid for it gave him a picture of the person it was meant for. And the person in the picture was Morgan with two other people. 

As they all had their tickets and had put their cases in ready for their flight, once they had done that they all waited in the waiting area, to board their flight. Drew and Christian were talking to each other as they normally did, Edge was having a conversation with Dean and Punk, Roman was reading a book where as Seth and Morgan were listening to music, While Morgan was wondering who had paid for her ticket in advance and what her friends had planned for her. 

“Flight 1824 to San Antonio Texas is now boarding, repeat flight 1824 to Antonio Texas is now boarding” said a flight attendant, the announcement echoed through the entire waiting area. The small group got up and head to the terminal and boarded the plan finding their seats. Once they had found where they were sitting they sat down and got comfy for the plane journey to Texas. Edge was with Cena somewhere near the middle of the plane, Seth and Erin were together both pairs were near a window each side of the plane. Morgan was in the middle of the plane near the isle way. Sat next to her was Dean, who was next to Punk and Roman was at the other end of the four seats, the four were sat the near the back of the plane. Morgan still listening to her music, while deciding she was going to try and sleep, Roman was content on reading his book, while Punk and Dean talked and played about with gadgets in the carry on bags. Erin had fallen asleep on Seth who was happu watching her sleep where as Cena and Edge were content on ignoring each other and Drew was playing her normal tricks on Christian.


	5. Chapter 5

When the plane landed in Antonio Texas, Morgan had fallen asleep on Dean's shoulder while listening to her music, Punk had ran around to her side of the seats and likely shook her in order to wake her up, when she awoke she smile and moved not realising Dean had fallen asleep using her as a pillow like she was using his shoulder as one. Dean awoke suddenly forgetting he was on the plane and not realising it had landed until Roman told him. 

Once everyone was off the plane, they went to the baggage deport to collect their suitcases, the girls were ahead of the boys rather excited to be following the WWE and being backstage with some of the greatest superstars and diva's. Erin and Drew were talking to each other when someone grabbed hold of Morgan's arm, Morgan getting a little scared turned around quickly to see who had grabbed hold of her, only to noticed that the person had her suitcase. This person was wearing normal trainers with white socks, three quarter length dark blue jeans and a black leather jacket, they had long greying hair with a pair of sun shades on. 

“Bret” said Morgan curiously as she wasn't entirely sure it was him as she hadn't seen him in a while, she smiled when he nodded in reply from there she literally attacked him with hugs as she hadn't seen him properly since 2002, when Davey Boy died and he came to visit to try and cheer her up. Bret hugged back and when they released each other he looked her over and noticed how different she looked, she still had her long black hair, no longer with her trader mark blue streak down the right side, her midnight blue eyes still stunning as ever and her pale skin contrasting the darkness of her hair. 

“Hey, Thirteenth Hart, god to see you again and you have changed so much” said Bret happy to see the little girl, that started off as a fan and became like a sister to him, even if there was a huge age gap. He was thankful she had decided to do this trip and bring her close friends with her, as that way he could see her again in the place they both loved so much and in the company where they had met all those years ago, the place she was at her happiest. “I haven't seen any of your albums for a few years, how is the music going?” asked Bret curious to se why he hadn't seen any of her music in stores for a while. 

“Good to see you too Bret, and you have changed too” said Morgan smiling widely at him and happy she was going back to who she was when she was younger, where everybody she loved was still alive and where death didn't exist in her world. “I haven't released any new albums since I went on hiatus a few years ago, to get through everything and find myself again, I lost my smile now I just need to find it again” added Morgan informing Bret of what had happened as she wasn't sure he received the letter she had sent to him, informing him of her decision. 

“I know that's why I am here, and I'm taking you to the hotel as well as travelling with you to the next stop after San Antonio, I will be with you for every venue until the trip with the girls and your fellow WWE superstars is over, and I'm aware of who you're travelling with. Edge got in contact and told me everything” said Bret informing Morgan of what was going to be happening but leaving out the bit where Kansas was the next stop of the WWE tour the ones place she had avoided going since that night all those years ago. 

After their little catch up they were in Bret's rental car heading towards the hotel, there were going to be staying in. they were talking about everything. Morgan had even told him about what caused her to take the hiatus, Bret shared his thoughts on what it could be and also explaining to her that he too had seen them just not as often as she had and most of the time he had convinced himself that he was seeing things although now he wasn't so sure. He explained that maybe they were with her until she said one last goodbye to them, as she was so young when they left the first time she wasn't ready to let them go. 

When they got to the hotel, Morgan gor her suitcase from the trunk and walked into the lobby with Bret. He told her to stay in one place while he went and got the kets to their rooms, while he was gone someone came behind Morgan tapping her on the shoulder, scaring her into turning around, when she did she was met with the sight of Jim “The Anvil” Neidhart, the one other remaining member left of The Hart Foundation, she smiled widely and hugged him much like she had done with Bret earlier when she first seen him again. 

“Jim, it's so good to see you again” said Morgan once she had released the hug she was giving him, she smiled brightly at him, happy to have gotten the chance to see him again as the last time she had seen him was Survivor Series 1997, and that was labelled the Montreal Screw Job. He reached in to his coat pocket and pulled out a little box that had a bow on it with a label, giving it to her with a smile. 

“We were going to give you this back in 1997, the five of us Brian, Bret, Owen, Davey and myself, but it was with Brian when he died, he passed on before we got the chance to give it to you. His wife found it and gave it to me asking it to be given to the little girl it was meant for. Although your not so little any more, but a grown woman” said Jim giving her two letters that went with the box. “Melanie, Brian's wife found the box and the letter in his belongs when she was looking through some old memories, the letter is Brian's hand writing and the other is from Melanie herself” added Jim filling Morgan in on the two letter he handed over to her with the little box. 

“Thank you Jim for everything, and I hope Melanie is okay after the heartbreak she went through with the loss of Brian and Lexis, and I also hope Brian JR, Skylar, Jesse, Brittany, and Danielle are doing okay too” said Morgan before the two of them were joined by Bret who smiled at seeing his former tag team partner and brother in law with Morgan. Jim smiled at the pair saying his goodbyes and went back to be with his daughter and son in law, where as Bret lead Morgan to the elevator to go to their rooms, once they were on the floor their rooms were on Bret have Morgan the key to her room and explained to her he was three doors down, he smile and left her in from of her room. 

When Morgan got into her room, she got all the must have things from her suitcase, so her toiletries, her music, night ware, change of clothes, make up, writing and sketching pads, and the black leather book with the broken spine. The photo album that went where ever she did. She also got out a plain back one with a small silver lock on and small faded letters on the front of it. Once she had everything where she wanted it, she took the little box and two letters Jim had given her and sat on the bed with them, she opened the letter in Brian's hand writing first. 

Dear Morgan, 

Thank you for everything, for being that little girl who was always backstage, whenever you're at a live PPV Event and for being a shinning little light, that laughs, smiles, jokes and always supporting the people she loves. Thank you for accompanying me to the ring when I asked without asking any questions, for celebrating with us when we won a match especially the one in Calgary, and most of all Thank you for the memories, they are for you to remember and pass down to others. 

The little box that comes with the letter is for you from the five of us, Bret, Davey, Jim, Owen and Myself, our little way of saying Thank you for being there even through the bad times and for you to remember that no matter what anyone says you are and always will be the sixth member of The Hart Foundation. 

See you soon. 

The Loose Cannon/Flyin' Brian Pillman 

When Morgan finished reading the letter she had tears in her eyes, she noticed the date it was written pn the envelope, it was dated the night before he died, she smiled a sad smile before whispering “I miss you Brian, I wish you were still here”. She picked up the other letter Jim said was from Melanie, Brian's wife. 

Dear Morgan, 

I apologise for not finding this little box earlier, and sending it to you, but I haven't been through his things from that night until now, and I came across it, I haven't opened the box as it is addressed to you along with the other letter, as you are the rightful owner of them, you should be the first to one to open them. 

I would like you to know, that Brian spoke of you a lot when he was home and showed us all a picture of you, I know you no look like that but as it was a last request I keep the picture in a frame hanging in our home, telling our children that you are someone of great importance to their father, and tell the stories of you that were his memories. 

I would very much like to meet you one day, to see what you look like for myself and of course to update the picture of you, a picture that is now seventeen years out of date. Please contact me on the information on the little card, so that I can finally bring one of Brian's last wishes true. 

Yours Faithfully 

Melanie Pillman. 

Morgan smiled when she read the letter and found it surprising that Brian had a picture of her and his wife had left it hanging on the wall in their home in his memory, she found it interesting that Melanie wanted to meet her, even know they knew nothing of each other and the only thing they had in common was Brian, after she put the letter next to Brian's and picked up the little box. The box was black with a midnight blue ribbon, and had an old present tag on it, with her nickname written on it with a message. “To Morgan (Thirteenth Hart) with love from The Hart Foundation” When she opened the little box, there was a pink and black bracelet, that had Hart Foundation Forever on it, she smiled and put it on, before cleaning herself up and getting ready for the first night of the trip with WWE, she put the letters in the big black blood before answering the door to the knocking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the song mentioned in this chapter. Rights to the song got to 7lions.

That night on raw, the crowd were slightly saddened to learn of the death of The Ultimate Warrior, so this edition of Raw was Raw is Ultimate Warrior, a special show in his memory and WWE's way of paying tribute to another great wrestling that it's family had lost. Both fans and co-workers both old and new could say a few words and there were a few matches in his memory. The nights music entertainment hadn't showed up and Bret had volunteered Morgan for the job, explaining to them who she was in and what she meant to the wrestling world. They agreed on the terms that her face be covered by a hood as nobody knew her real identity when she went into her stage name mode. Plus she wanted to keep who she really was a secret. 

The show started with Vince McMahon in the centre of the ring, holding a microphone, and all WWE superstars and diva's past and present standing at the top of the ramp. Morgan in her outfit for the night and hood up stood next to Bret, some of the older wrestlers from The Hart Foundation era recognised her even if she didn't look the same as she did back then, Drew and Erin were with Edge and Christian show respect for another lost legend. 

“The Ultimate Warrior has passed away, some might remember him for his ring entrance or his unforgettable ring gear including his face paint. Although the world of wrestling has lost a great member of it's family and although we are surrounded by darkness one this is clear. The Ultimate Warrior will always be remembered and loved by all those who knew him, and those who he touch which his light. Now if everyone would please show their respects by being silent for the ten bell strike solute and then a special video will be played” said Vince as he placed the microphone down and then the bell strikes began. As it did it showed people in the audience as well as the wrestlers and others on stage all with tears in their eyes or streaming down their faces. 

The video started it had some of the most memorable matches the Ultimate Warrior had participate in and some of his segments and him preforming some of his moves, as well as some wrestlers who can't be there tonight saying something they remembered and loved the most about him, the when it ended Shawn Michaels and Stone Cold Steve Austin stood in the middle of the rings with a microphone each, ready to introduce the next person to be singing and say some words in respect of the lost legend, but being careful not to reveal her identity, not that it would be a problem since even they didn't know who she was. 

“Well next up we have a legend in the music world and a keen wrestling fan” said Stone Cold Steve Austin, curious as to who she was since it was Bret that had volunteered her to do this, so it had to be someone he had known before. It was then he remembered the little girl who could give DX a run for their money when it come to playing pranks, the one who nobody could stay angry at for more than five minutes 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, rock singer, song writer The Dark Angel” said HBK as she came out in skin tight black trousers, a top that just as tight that cut off at her stomach, she had thigh high black Gothic boots on. When she was on her way to the ring she smiled at the crowd as they cheered for her like she was a wrestler heading towards the ring for a match, when she got to the ring she thanked HBK and Stone Cold for what they had just done. 

“The Ultimate Warrior, A wrestler everyone would have heard of and a legend of the golden era, but more importantly a legend of WWE. He had so many memorable feuds, he was unique and believed that you the WWE Universe are the ones who make the legends. Goodbye Ultimate Warrior, thank you for the great memories, you helped create and the inspiration you provided for so many, you died how you live a legend, and one that will be greatly missed by all. Rest In Peace. This song is for you” said Dark Angel as music started. 

“How do you catch a falling star? How do fix a broken heart? How can we go back to rewrite this from the start? Back when our world was just a spark? Stuck inside this atmosphere. Watching my just disappear. And all the things I've forgotten while you were here, now I remember them alls o clear. Just give me one more time. I'll swim through the high tide, I'll stand on the front line. I'll give it all just to see your face. And tell you it's all right. To hold you one more night. Just give one more time. Mr I don't need her. Now I think about her constantly through. If they made a machine that could register how my cold is off the meter. Now that that is gone, I remember her favourite song, and the spot in the middle of her back she would laugh when I put my finger on. Until the end of everything, and I'm gone and buried. Your the only one that ever loved like this and baby I hope you hear me. You search and you gonna find deep down you know in your mind. I'll fight to my very last breath if that means that I get just one more time. Just give me one more time. I'll swim through the high tide. I'll stand on the front line. I'll give it all just to see your face. And tell you it's all right. To hold you for one more time. Just give me one more time. I'm still alive, I still feel you so many worlds I never told you I'm still alive I still feel you so many words I never told. I'm still alive I still feel you so many words I never told you. Just give me one more time. I'll swim through the high tide. I'll stand on the front line. I'll give it all just to see your face. And tell you it's all right. To hold you one more night. Just give me one more time. I'll swim through the high tide. I'll stand on the front line. I'll give it all just to see your face. And tell you it's all right. To hold you one more night. Just give me one more time” sang The Dark Angel. 

Everyone in the crowd and backstage listened carefully to the words that she sang. After she had finished she wiped away her tears and went backstage as the first match of the night began. DX vs. Legacy, with Hulk Hogan as the special guest referee. After that there were a few wrestlers and backstage stage saying some of their memories of the Ultimate Warrior, and saying their goodbye to him, then it would go back to the next match or segment before going to the crowd and back to what wrestlers and backstage staff had to say. 

After the show, the small group of friends, Erin, Drew, Punk, Christian, Seth, Roman and Dean went back to the hotel, where as Morgan went back with Bret as she was still wearing the same clothes as she did when she was using her stage name Dark Angel. The car ride was relevantly quiet not counting Bret humming the song that Morgan had sang in memory of the Ultimate Warrior. When they got near the hotel Bret remembered something, he quickly tapped Morgan to get her attention as she was starring aimlessly out the door window. 

“There is a note in the glove box for you, I remembered what you told me when you got here earlier, so I wrote something down for you and phone Melanie to find out some information” said Bret breaking the silence that was in the car with them, Morgan turned around at the sound of his voice and smile at him then once he had finished she went into the glove box and got the folded piece of paper that had her name on it. She unfolded it carefully so not to rip the paper and read over what it said. 

Morgan, 

I remembered earlier you said you wanted to say your final goodbyes to Owen, Brian and Davey boy, so here is the information you need to do as you want. Sorry if it upsets you or brings back memories. 

Davey Boy Smith was cremated and his ashes were scattered where he was born in England, the number below is one for you to call so you can find out exactly where his ashes were scattered. 

07722153616 – Davey Boy's sister mobile number, she said she is willing to speak to you. 

Brian Pillman SR was cremated and his ashes were split between two people, half went to his wife Melanie and the other went to wrestler and one of Brian's best friends Stone Cold Steve Austin, Melanie said she has left contact details in a note she wrote to you and said she would call Stone Cold if you called about it. 

Owen James Hart is buried at Queens Park Cemetery Calgary, Calgary Census Division, Alberta, Canada. Martha has wanted to meet you, she said he spoke of you like you were family, she like Melanie keeps a picture of you. Owen placed it on the mantle peace, with all the other family photos. Good luck on your quest and remember I will be here like I promised years ago. 

Love hit-man Bret. 

Morgan smiled once she had read the note. By the time she had finished reading they had arrived at the hotel they were staying at, she smiled and ran around the car and hugged him, whispering thank you to him, he smiled and returned her hug. When they realised each other Bret lead her back to the hotel and explained different things but couldn't bring himself to tell her that the next stop on the tour was the one city she hadn't been to for over fifteen years since the Over The Edge PPV 1999. the night she witnessed Owen's death.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Morgan and Bret were at the airport bright and early waiting for Punk, Seth, Roman, Edge, Christian, Drew and Erin to join them, as they were all on the same flight. Bret had finally found the courage to tell Morgan that Kansas City was the next stop and they were going to be in Kemper Arena, the same place and city where the tragic night took place. While the pair were waiting for the rest of the group they spoke about Morgan returning to the music world. Bret told her that she did have a family to support and they to support her even if they weren't related by blood. 

“Come on Morgan, you have to return to the music, it's part of you, it's who you are, I remember when you were younger, you said you wanted to become a singer, you got that don't let it go” said Bret reminding her of an old memory when she would skip around backstage singing as she passed different wrestlers around backstage to get to her destination. Morgan looked at the floor before looking back at Bret and noticing the rest of the group walking towards them, to which she waved. Bret nodded at the while waiting for Morgan's reply. 

“How can I continue with what I want to do when three of the people I loved are haunting me, which in turn is distracting me from what I wanted to do, plus no one I enjoy being with isn't around most of the time” said Morgan in reply to Bret looking at the group that were in front of her, trying not to show her emotions, she only smiled a half hearted smile, one that most of the people around her seen straight through. 

“Oh Morgan, you are oblivious to what is in front of you” said Edge kneeling down in front of her and gently taking both of her hands in his. “You have all of us here, you have Bret who has know you since you were a small child and even mentioned you when he was inducted into the hall of fame. You have Erin and Drew your best friends and Christian who things of you as a little sister. As do Punk and myself. You have Seth who see you as a close friend and has constantly winding Erin up for days, Roman who has been asking us all questions 24/7 and Dean who had been trying to get your attention for days and yet you haven't noticed” said Edge pausing to look at everyone who nodded at him and then he returned his attention back to Morgan with a smile on his face trying to cheer her up a little and make her see what he sees. “We are here to help you get through this and any problem that you have, that's what friends and family are for, we all love you Morgan, even if it is in different ways” added Edge letting go of her hands to hug her and try and stop her from crying. 

“Thank you” said Morgan between her sobs of tears, looking to Bret in particular, knowing he would understand what she was about to say the most, “Do I have to go to Kansas City, to Kemper Arena” added Morgan not wanting to go back there after what happened fifteen tears before, a memory that haunts her and a place she never wants to return to even if it was with her friends. 

“Why don't you want to go back to Kemper Arena, it is just like any other arena, that we have to go to?” said Seth wishing he hadn't when he was on the receiving end of an evil glare from Morgan, who still had tears in her eyes at remembering what happened all those years ago. She stood up and looked over to each of them waving for them to come close, so she could tell them why she refused to return there. 

“Hasn't anyone told you, why I haven't been to Kansas city or Kempter arena for fifteen years?” asked Morgan she looked to each of them, noticing the blank looks on their faces, basically saying her friends hadn't told them why she was like this. “I have refused to go back there because of what happened on May 23rd 1999, I was there with my father as we went to most PPV together, as a father-daughter thing. We were there for Over The Edge 1999, the one that was never released on DVD. On the titron appeared a promo for The Blue Blazer vs. The Godfather match. During the promo I heard someone above me scream, I looked up ro see The Blue Blazer falling without any safety gear, he hit the top rope inches from the ….. top turn buckle and was … catapulted into the ring ….. the next thing I remember is paramedics around him and him being taken away on a stretcher ….... I was informed after the show by Jeff Jarrett that he had died” explained Morgan, now with tears streaming down her face at remembering what happened. Dean knelt down next to her, making calming shushing sounds to try and calm her as best he could, he could understand why she had refused to return there. He stayed on the floor with her until she was calm enough to go back to how she was before she had explained everything to them. It wasn't long after the heard the announcement about their plane boarding. 

When they arrived at their hotel WWE had arranged for them, they found someone had arranged who would be staying in each room as there were five or six to a room. Bret looked at the piece of paper and smiled at what it had written on it, knowing that not many of his little group were going to live the sleeping arrangements. 

“All right guys, there is a sleeping arrangement, set up by Stephanie since the hotel has more of us than rooms. So here is the arrangements. Edge, Christian, Punk, Erin and Drew are rooming with Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella in room 182. Seth, Roman, Dean you are with Sheamus, and Randy Orton oh and you guys have Morgan with you. You're in 184 and I'm in room 186 with Natalya, Tyson, David and both Hardy's” said Bret the receptionist gave Bret a note, which was addressed to Morgan. She took it with a smile, before reading it in confusion. 

“There is a parcel here for me?” said Morgan with her suitcase at her feet, wondering what the parcel was and wondering who had sent it, as everyone she is travel with was in front of her. Everyone of them looked as confused as she did, wondering like she was what the parcel was and who had sent it to her. 

“The Parcel was delivered here by a man, he said it could only be delivered to you only, no exceptions, here is the letter that came with it” said the receptionist as she gave the large parcel to Morgan, with the little letter hat came with it. Morgan took them with a smile while saying thank you to the woman, and headed towards the lift with the rest of the group. Dean was kind enough to take her suitcase. When they each got to their assigned rooms they said their goodbyes until later that night. Roman went into their room first to make sure Orton and Sheamus were descent. 

“Hey guys, good to see your descent, there's a girl staying with us, one of our friends” said Roman opening the door, letting Seth through who was followed by Morgan and Dean, Morgan looked around the room with a smile on her lips, noticing all the old décor, but loving it as most hotels now a days were modern without any sign of there former glory. 

“Randy, Sheamus, this is Morgan Stark-Knight, she is one of the three girls travelling with WWE, Morgan this is Randy Orton and Sheamus” said Roman introducing everyone so they knew who each other were. Morgan smiled and waved at them, just realising what the parcel was. Dean picked up on it straight away, placed his hand on her shoulder to inform her he noticed. 

“Sorry, just realised what the parcel is” said Morgan with a genuine smile on her face, happy but still confused who sent it, as she wasn't aware anyone knew she was travelling with the WWE for a while. Morgan looked at the give confused faces and smiled again. “It's a guitar, apparently someone is trying to remind me that I'm still wanted and not to give up on my dreams” added Morgan, sitting on the bed that Sheamus had pointed to, he smiled at her when she began to unwrap the parcel to reveal a guitar case with a personalised guitar inside. The guitar was black with purple skulls on, with Live Forever one the handle side of it written in midnight blue. On the back it had her stage name written on it, it even came with a stand for the instrument, as it was hybrid guitar an electric and an acoustic guitar. After that everyone left her alone to read the letter that came with the guitar. 

Dear Morgan, 

Sorry I haven't been to see you in a while. I seen you on Raw last night and I know that SmackDown recording would be in Kansas, the one place you refuse point blank to go even with me. And I know it is because of what happened with Owen. Anyway the guitar is specially designed for you to practice your music, as I promised you I would never let you give up on your dreams, and last night showed me you still cared about it, or you wouldn't have done such a soul touching song. 

I promised your father when he died, I would look after you and do whatever it takes to get you to realise your dreams, so Pepper got me to design something and she had it made into a guitar for you, the one that is now with you. She got it made it to that because it it is the main instrument you use. I may not be your biological father but I promised him I would take care of you and treat you like my own. You gave me hope Morgan and are my greatest accomplishment in life. Enjoy the rest of your trip and see you when you get back home. 

Starkey. 

Morgan laughed when she read the letter, she hadn't got to know her biological parents, her mother died due to complications of childbirth and her father died a few hours later of lung cancer, so Tony took it upon himself to raise her as his own with Pepper acting like her mother, they raised her with love and taught her to respect people around her and as well as being polite, and to ask when she needed help or wanted something not just expect it. They also encourage her to follow her dreams and Tony even did the father-daughter bounding and took her to every live PPV event, hence how she met the Hart Foundation when she was younger. She was forever thankful to Tony and Pepper as they were there when no one else was. They only told her of her true parentage when she turned 18, even know she wasn't their biological child, they thought of her as theirs and she thought of them as her parents. 

While they were waiting for the time to pass, the five wrestlers were doing stretches for the night ahead and Morgan was on her guitar playing one of er songs, keeping the boys occupied, while they warmed up. When they were done they decided to asked Morgan some questions. When they gathered around her, she looked up at them and smiled. Curious as to what they wanted. She put her guitar on the stand and sat on the bed cross legged with a curious look on her face as she waited for one of them to say something. 

“Lass, we were wondering if you would answer some questions for us?” asked Sheamus, being the one to have the guts to say something, as neither knew what she was capable of. Morgan looked at them with a knowing smile and gestured for them to continue to the relief of the five of them, she also gestured for them to sit on the bed. 

“We were wondering, we have known you for a few days and we know nothing about you, so we were wondering if you could tell us something about yourself?” said Seth looking at Morgan with a curious look. Morgan felt like she could laugh at everyone of the guys she was rooming with especially with their facial expressions. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Owen standing there with a huge grin on his features, with Davey to the right smirking and Brian to the left doubling over with laughter at what was going down either way she found it funny watching Brian. 

“Well what to tell you, other than I'm a huge wrestling fan, my nicknames are Pip and Shadow, I'm a Goth which is pretty obvious, not a big fan of light colours or pop music, I'm a musician in the rock category, oh I'm actually adopted and never knew my real parents” said Morgan watching the boys facial expressions change as she spoke. They all looked at her a little shocked that she was adopted, as she didn't seem the type of person. 

“Wait, you're adopted, there was something I wasn't expecting, who are you adopted parents” asked Randy seeming more surprised at finding out that the girl sitting in front of him in her mid twenties was adopted, and by the look of Sheamus, Roman, Dean and Seth's faces they weren't expecting it either. Even when the three Shield members had been told it earlier. 

“You wouldn't believe it and before you asked Dean yes, he is the one who did the father-daughter bounding thing, when it come to wrestling” said Morgan, all of them gave her the look that said continue and tell us who your adopted parents are, she once again smiled at them and then took a deep breath. “My adopted parents are Pepper Potts and Anthony Stark, my father sent the guitar here” added Morgan, just seconds away from falling on the fall laughing at the look on each of their faces. About five minutes later, there was a knock on the door signalling it was time to go to the arena, the part of the night that Morgan was not looking forward to. Returning to Kemper Arena.


End file.
